


KamukomaWinterWeek2019

by Anuyushi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Tumblr: Kamukoma Week, kamukomawinterweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: My short snippet compilation for #Kamukomawinterweek2019
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kamukoma week day 1: snow day/snowed in -or- cuddles/bundled up

The little flakes fluttered down to the sidewalk, only interrupted in their path for a moment as a boy blew a fog of warm breath into the air.  
His eyes sparkled with delight before a small smile spread across his face and he did it once more, and another, absolutely mesmerized in the simple feat.  
Suddenly he shivered and rubbed his fingers together, red after being nipped with the cold air.  
"Are you well, Nagito?" A voice muttered from behind, nearly catching him off guard.  
Nagito turned around and met the gentle red eyes of a familiar face.  
"Oh yes," He chuckled softly. "Just a little cold."  
"You're walking home alone?" The other boy curiously tilt his head, long black locks swishing around his small body like his own personal cape. "Do your parents not pick you up from school?"  
The boys fell into silence before Nagito relaxed his shoulders and gave the student a smile.  
"Nah, I can do it alone! I'm as brave as you, Izuru!"  
He didn't intend on telling him about the fact there were no parents to speak of, and Izuru didn't seem particularly interested once his question was answered.  
"Brave?" He whispered. "I wouldn't call it that," He looked up to the sky, a small snowflake landing upon his cheek. "You're in third grade, just like me. Perhaps we're both too young to walk home alone. But I can take care of myself. You..." He looked back to Nagito before raising a hand to the blue scarf around his own neck. "You're shivering. Did you not even account for the weather?" Without a beat, Izuru pulled off the scarf before draping it around Nagito's shoulders.  
"But this is-" The boy started before a small pink blush flashed on his cheeks. "I don't need this, I'll be fine!"  
"Well, now you'll be extra fine. You can have it, I can make another." With that, Izuru reached out and gave Nagito's sleeve a small tug.  
"Come on, I'll walk you home. It's freezing."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kamukoma week day 2: decorating -or- gift shopping/gift exchanging

"What is that?"  
Izuru curiously eyed the small decoration hanging from the doorway.  
"You don't know about Christmas?" The fact nearly took Nagito by surprise, but it wasn't 'that' surprising, was it? Why would the scientists implant Christmas traditions in him?  
"I helped decorate the tree," The dark male stated calmly for his retort. "Which, I shall mention, has gotten pine needles all over the floor."  
Nagito couldn't resist a chuckle. His boyfriend could be so cute sometimes.  
"I could show you what it is if you want."  
"I know what it is," Izuru raised an eyebrow. "It is called a mistletoe. They can be toxic. Why you would hang one up is my question."  
Nagito averted his eyes in an attempt to hide his face burning with shyness.  
"Just... Stand under it with me." He reached out and entangled his fingers with the other make before guiding him beneath the arch.  
Izuru didn't complain, he found the situation... Intriguing.  
"Okay," Nagito breathed, looking to the ground. "Don't be mad at me, okay?"  
"Why on Earth would I be mad at you?" He tilt his head to look upon Nagito's face but the boy quickly moved again.  
"I-I dunno, it's just, I-"  
"I see," He interrupted upon seeing Nagito becoming increasingly flustered. He always grew shy when he wanted to be kissed, that much was quick to learn in the time they were together. He could piece two and two together.  
With a soft touch, Izuru traced a finger along Nagito's jawline and brought the boy's face back to look at him before capturing him in a warm kiss.  
Izuru could taste the gingerbread cookies Nagito had most definitely stolen out of the cookie jar, but that was alright, they were for the Christmas party anyway.  
When they parted, Izuru looked up to the mistletoe.  
"I rather like this decoration of yours if it means I can kiss you every time you walk under this doorway. Perhaps we should keep it up permanently."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kamukoma week day 3: baking -or- ice skating

The fluffy-haired boy couldn't take his eyes off the beauty that was Izuru gliding across the ice.  
It was as though it were natural, something he had been doing his entire life. The skates didn't even dare scratch the ice when he turned and spun.  
The other skaters were probably just as mesmerized, pulling out their phones to videotape Izuru Kamukura, utilizing the talent of figure skating.  
Nagito on the other hand, still clung to the walls, his knees shaking in the struggle to keep him standing.  
Izuru must have seen his marshmallow struggling and slowed down, gently gliding towards Nagito. He raised a foot to his tiptoe, stopping himself upon the ice before offering a hand.  
"Will you join me?" He asked slowly, but as calmly as ever.  
His long, dark hair was still slick and perfect, and it didn't even look like he had broken a sweat during the performance.  
"I can't skate." Nagito turned his eyes away with a small frown. "You can keep skating, everyone here is loving it. They would hate watching me."  
"That is nonsense." He didn't skip a beat in responding and taking hold of Nagito's hand.  
When the boy looked back, he could see himself reflected in the ruby-red eyes.  
"I came here to skate with you, I refuse to do so if you're not enjoying yourself either. Come, I will teach you."  
Despite Nagito's hesitation, he finally released the wall and let Izuru pull him into the rink, holding his hands tightly.  
"If I fall, you will too." The marshmallow boy began protesting as the worry set in. What if Izuru laughs at his poor attempts?  
What if the other skaters hate him, and he ruins his boyfriend's reputation?  
"If you fall, then I will too," Izuru stated simply, snapping Nagito out of his negative thoughts. "I wouldn't let you fall alone of course." He lowered his gaze to Nagito's legs, completely unbothered about skating backward.  
"Bend your knees, and keep your back straight. That assures balance when you're still learning."  
Nagito obeyed, if the position was a bit uncomfortable.  
"Now spread your feet," Izuru continued on. "And as you skate, move as though you're dragging your feet as you walk."  
When the boy attempted, Izuru slowly released his hands, but Nagito quickly grabbed hold again, panic in his eyes.  
"Wait, don't let me go." His olive-green eyes scanned the face of his lover, whose gaze merely softened.  
"Don't worry, I will always catch you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kamukoma week day 4: mistletoe -or- the nutcracker

"What is the point in this?" Izuru plucked the small nutcracker off the table.  
Nagito looked back from where he was stringing up lights and gave a smile.  
"The nutcracker?"  
"You don't eat nuts, why get a nutcracker?"  
"It was a gift from one of our friends." He set the lights down on an end table and took a seat beside Izuru.  
"Isn't it cute?" The boy gave a smile, but Izuru didn't show the same amusement.  
"I don't find it particularly appealing. Cute you say? Should I dress like this for you to find me cute too?"  
The thought of Izuru dressed like the small nutcracker forced a smile out of him before he leaned against the dark male.  
"Not at all, you're the cutest there is." He quickly cleared his throat to alleviate the red that had grown on his ears.  
"Do you know the story of the Nutcracker?" He changed the topic, noticing the visible confusion knit in Izuru's eyebrows.  
"A story for a simple toy?"  
"I don't know it well," Nagito admitted, continuing on. "But it's a famous Christmas one. The Nutcracker comes to life!"  
The dark male blinked and turned the nutcracker over, as though looking for something before turning it back and looking across the still-painted face.  
"Doesn't look alive to me. What is this story?"  
Nagito reached an arm out and placed his hand stop Izuru's to calm his investigation of the contraption.  
"Let's rent the movie, if you'd like to watch a movie with me that is."  
The male blinked, setting the toy down and suddenly pulled in his shy boyfriend for a hug.  
"Like to? Of course I would like to. I want you to teach me everything about this Nutcracker."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kamukoma week day 5: crafting -or- dog sledding

Izuru set down another perfectly cut snowflake, adding onto the pile of already made ones.  
Finally, he set down the scissors and looked across to Nagito, who looked completely crestfallen, surrounded by the shredded paper and failed snowflakes. It didn't appear as though he even finished one, let alone enough for the Christmas party.  
He bit his lip before setting his scissors down as well, obviously trying to hold back his tears.  
"I can't do it. No matter how much I try, I just can't."  
He lowered his face to look to his lap, evidently giving up on the project.  
Izuru plucked one of the failed attempts off the table and unfolded it.  
Massive chunks had been sliced from the paper, making it look like the snowflake was murdered instead.  
Yet, Izuru didn't feel much dismay for it.  
"What are you talking about?" He gave a frown. "It looks perfectly fine."  
"You don't need to lie, I'm definitely no good at this!" Nagito rubbed a stray tear from his face. "I try and try but I'm nowhere near as good as you. Not even in something like arts and crafts."  
"That's what this is about?" Izuru laid the snowflake in the center of the table and stood up.  
"That's ridiculous, Nagito. If you were more like me, you wouldn't be you, and then who would I love?"  
He looked down to the snowflake and crossed a finger around the cuts.  
"Look here," He urged, allowing Nagito to raise his head and look at his creation.  
"The holes you cut are big, because it can be filled with so much."  
With that, Izuru picked up one of the scraps and folded it carefully, until it took the shape of a heart, which he set in the middle.  
"One heart," He explained slowly. "And still space left. It can fit a lot more hearts, so you can fill your snowflake until it's bursting with love. That's a lot prettier than mine, isn't it? Even your smallest mistakes can be beautiful."  
He offered a hand for Nagito to take, which the boy did after a small moment of hesitation, and gave a squeeze.  
"Your imperfections make you beautiful too. Don't give up quite yet."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kamukoma week day 6: Winter ball -or- peace, joy, and love

"You're not going in?"  
Nagito scanned Izuru for any hints of emotion but his eyes remained stoic.  
"We got ready and everything, surely the entire school would be looking forward to seeing you."  
Without a word, Izuru turned away from the doors to the Winter Ball and started down the path.  
The fluffy-haired boy looked to the doors, hearing the holiday music playing alongside the sounds of everyone talking and having a good time, but entering wasn't an option. Not without Izuru. He took off down the path to catch up to the dark man and walk alongside him.  
"Where are we going?" He questioned, but Izuru didn't answer.  
"Are you alright?"  
Still, no response. Finally, Nagito took hold of Izuru's hand, stopping him nearly immediately.  
"How many people are in that dance?" He asked, not giving a look to his concerned boyfriend.  
"I'm... Not sure."  
"A few hundred at least," Izuru answered instead. "And how many will see me as Izuru Kamukura?"  
"I-"  
Izuru turned to look towards Nagito, his eyes narrowed.  
"And how many will see me as the killer of Hajime Hinata?"  
Before Nagito could answer, Izuru turned and started walking again.  
The response wasn't anywhere close to what Nagito had been expecting. Izuru wasn't one for showing or feeling emotions, but he was most definitely feeling something upsetting, wasn't he?  
Nagito quickly ran to catch up once more, before wrapping Izuru in a hug from behind.  
"You're you, it doesn't matter what everyone thinks." The boy breathed out, hugging him tighter.  
Izuru didn't move, and his dark hair tickled Nagito's nose, but he wouldn't allow his love to be upset.  
"You didn't do anything wrong, nobody is allowed to blame you for something you couldn't control."  
"... And what do you think? Who am I?"  
Small white flakes began falling from the sky as an icy breeze brushed through the trees, rippling the hair of the two boys.  
Ever so slowly, Nagito released and walked around to stand before him.  
For a long moment, their eyes met, and neither boy moved. From the distance, the sound of the music could be heard but that was the last thing on either of their minds.  
Nagito ran his thumb across Izuru's cheek, moving one of his long locks behind his ear before pressing their foreheads together.  
"You're the love of my life," Nagito closed his eyes. "My Izuru Kamukura. Not because you were once Hajime Hinata, but because that's who you are now."  
Izuru released a gentle sigh before adjusting slightly to give him a short kiss. Once he pulled back, Izuru turned around to look to the doors of the dance.  
"Very well, then let's go."  
Once Izuru turned around, Nagito watched a second more before following after.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kamukoma week day 7: gender swap -or- ghilbi AU

How did this happen?  
One moment, they were relaxing in the NEO World, and the next, their avatars were altered.  
Komaeda looked down to his new chest mounds before giving a look to Izuru.  
"I would have expected this trope to be more dramatic." He finally exasperated, not particularly pleased.  
"You hardly look different!" Komaeda grinned, taking in the new look.  
In fact, it was rather hard to tell.  
The female avatar of his was flat-chested, and he still had long hair and a suit. The only difference was the broad shoulders were exchanged for near-perfect curves.  
Kamukura hummed before standing up, the dark locks gliding behind him- Her- Them?  
"You're beautiful." Komaeda's eyes widened before he quickly turned away, though he could feel the ruby eyes on him.  
"Thank you," He replied calmly. "Though your new avatar is nicer." He didn't elaborate on the compliment, but Komaeda had a good idea of what it meant.  
He couldn't help but smile, despite hardly believing that was possible.  
"Why do you think this happened?" He proceeded to pull himself off the bench, quickly feeling the female body weighing on him.  
It wasn't that it was heavy or negative, but it was most certainly new, and he'd have to adjust to the large chest on him for now.  
"Punishment, maybe." Kamukura looked around the beach but didn't see anyone in sight. "If we were changed, I wonder if the others were as well."  
"Probably," Komaeda replied, awkwardly rubbing his arm. "We didn't do anything, so it must be everyone going through the same thing!"  
He quickly thought about the probable panic Kazuichi would be feeling about the new body. Luckily for Komaeda, he was with Kamukura when it happened, and his reaction was more along the lines of 'Just another day of bullsh**'.  
"Do you think we should investigate why this happened?" Komaeda tilt his head to Kamukura, who closed his eyes momentarily before making eye contact.  
"No, the others will figure it out. This doesn't involve us. But I wonder if your lips feel the same when you're a girl."  
Komaeda's face turned beet red quicker than the island erupted into chaos.  
In the distance, there was an explosion and the sound of screaming and panicking, but the kiss was rather nice. They would enjoy the new experience while it was still active.


End file.
